The Vocaloid Saga Volume 01
by KagamineKame
Summary: When the evil Before, Mika Chan, decides to reak her vemgeance, Miku and her friends will have to rise to the challemge. Will they defeat the queen of the Recycle Bin, or will it swallow them up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01:

Miku Hatsune

It was a nice day. The picnic was in full swing. Luka was singing Stardust Eutopia (a favorite of hers and the others) and I was buttering Len's sandwich. He sat next to his best friend Rin. Some say they're lovers, siblings. I was there when Master created them. Len is just a copy of Rin. They Love each other. In fact, Len had his fingers intertwined with Rin's and her head was on his shoulder. I have a huge crush on Len, even though he's younger than me. I began humming Disappearance, a song I wrote when I was sad, and Len's hand was on my shoulder. Rin was sitting down, looking in our direction with a concerned look on her face. "Miku, you only hum Disappearance when you're upset. What's wrong?" Luka stopped singing and looked to the sunset. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. "I have…" I looked to the sunset. "A feeling." Len and Rin turned to the sunset. A ringing pounded in my ears and the frightened voice of Master came calling. I clutched my head, and a strand of blue hair swept into my face. I glanced up and saw the others in pain as well. "Miku! Rin, Len! Luka! Hurry home! Now! We have an emergency!" I bolted into a standing position. "Let's go!" I shouted. We began running to the Hyper Drive, the crowds calling our names and asking for autographs. I burst in the door. "Master!" He was laying down on the floor, and a small trickle of red fluid was secreting from his mouth. "Master…" Rin went for water, Len got a towel, and Luka went to the Drive. She knew how to operate it. I kneeled down by Master's side. "They…" he rasped. "They have come. Mika Chan, Ran Kune, Lan Kune, and Luka Mae!" I was confused. "Master, who are they?" He coughed and more red fluid came from his mouth. "They are the ones from the Recycle Bin, the creations before you. They want to send you in there, depixelate you!" I gasped, Rin dropped the water as the glass shattered, Len fell to his knees. Luka was still on the Drive, but a tear was trickling down her cheek. We had heard of depixelation before, even the Recycle Bin, the unspeakable place that no Vocaloid ever even imagined. But that the Befores would try to get us… Master coughed again. "There is a computer chip… in the Recycle Bin. It is for all of you." I thought for a moment. "Meiko and Keiko?" Master's head fell. "Depixelated." "No…" Len whispered behind me. "We… we can't go… we can't go inside the… the Recycle Bin…" Rin sobbed. Master coughed one last time. "I… I love y-" Master went limp. He had been Deleted. I stood up. "We will find that computer chip." Luka walked over. She placed a small piece of bronze and silver metal in my hand. It was a box. Inside were four golden computer chips. Master had given these to her, to protect us in our greatest hour of need. I handed Rin and Len the ones that said 02 on them, Luka 03, and myself, 01. We all reached for our left shoulders, and in the pinkish tattoos, we shoved the chips in. Instantly, a large blue warrior sword shot from my wrist, Luka held steel chains, and Rin and Len held black and white ribbons. We all changed in a flash of blue, yellow, and pink light. Suddenly the Drive exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02:

Rin and Len Kagamine

So, after the Drive exploded they all got separated. Len and Rin were together. They ended up in a place that looked like…a train station and a Military base. Mixed together. Over in the corner were two strange looking people wearing generals' uniforms. They looked like the twins. Rin turned to Len and said, "Are those our Befores?" Len turned back and said, "Let's ask them." Len walked over to them. "Len! Don't!" He kept walking. "They want me and Rin? Let them try." Len walked right up to them. They were facing the train tracks so they had their sides in their direction.

"Hey! You two!" called Len. The one that looked like him glanced their way, but didn't move. The one that looked like Rin pulled off her military hat and carefully placed it over her mouth. They were unsure if she meant to laugh and didn't want them to know. "Are you…?" Rin started. The other Len suddenly advanced toward her. "I am Lan Kune. This is my… associate, Ran Kune." Ran placed her hat back on her head. "And yes." She spoke. "We are your Befores." Len threw himself in front of Rin. "You evil creeps!" Lan rested a hand on Len's shoulder. "We are here…" he paused. Ran and Lan said, in perfect unison, "To help."


End file.
